Jovan Erotica I
by tarskeewee
Summary: John convinces Evangeline to stay with him while they hunt for the Killing Club murderer. Their desire for one another takes over. NC17


Jovan Erotica I

John opened his door.  
Evangeline walked through with her arms folded. 

He insisted on her staying with him but she knew this was a bad idea. John noticed how uncomfortable she seemed around him and it disappointed him. He wished he could reach her but there was too much pain between them

"Are you thirsty?" he asked nervously  
"What do you have?' she asked half smiling. 

Evangeline sat on the sofa as John went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine that she'd brought over months ago. 

"What do we have here?"

Evangeline looked back over her shoulder "What is it?" she asked curious.  
He grabbed wine glasses and headed to the living room.

Evangeline smiled. "I forgot I left that"

"Care to join me?" he asked working the cork out of the bottle. Evangeline looked up at him at him and hesitated. "John I don't know if we should"

He looked at her "Evangeline it's just a glass of wine to break up the tension between us" he said innocently

"Sure why not" she said picking up the glass and holding it so he could pour her some

She took a sip of it and sat back on the couch. "So what's your next move?"

John drank some of his wine and raised an eyebrow looking at her confused "What do you mean?' 

She smiled "I was talking about the Killing Club Murderer" she said staring at him from above her wine glass

"Oh…well we know it's Hayes so we're going to run checks to find out what places he's rented lately anything to pinpoint a location." He said pouring himself more wine.

She nodded and held out her glass to get more. He poured her glass and locked eyes with her. 

"Do you know what this reminds me of" he asked smiling  
She looked at him drinking her wine and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's like we are back in Mary's basement trapped by circumstances finding ways to communicate with each other." He said softly

Evangeline became uncomfortable. She put down her glass and folded her arms across her chest. John noticed her defenses shoot up and wished he never mentioned Mary's basement. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Well" John said rising from his chair "You can have the bed and I'll sleep out here on the couch.

Evangeline watched him take the bottle and glasses back in the kitchen. Why was it so hard for her to reach out to him? She wanted to be near him so bad it hurt.

John looked out at her from the kitchen and wondered what excuse he could use to get next to her. He watched her rise from the sofa and head into his room.

Throwing her purse on his bed turning she noticed her robe hanging on his bathroom door. Why did he still have it hanging there she wondered?

Feeling his eyes on her she turned around.

He stood in the doorway staring at her. She was trapped by his heated gaze. "I saw the robe on the door" she said weakly "Why do you keep it there?"

John said nothing. He looked at her standing in front of him in the tank top and shorts. His eyes traveled down her long legs.

Evangeline shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"I keep it in case you were to come back and need it" he said huskily.

She couldn't move. He had her trapped.

John walked to her and stood in front of her "I've missed you"

She didn't respond she just swallowed and tried to keep from revealing that she missed him more.

He moved her hair off her right shoulder. Still looking her in the eye. She stared at him wishing she could open her mouth and say something. But not trusting what might come out. John looked at her exposed shoulder and used his finger to lower the strap on her top.

"Do you even think about me?" he asked

That statement was like cold water in her face. She snapped out of the trance and backed away "I need to get ready for bed," she said looking at him defiantly.

John looked at her hurt. "Of course" he said

You know where everything is" he said walking over to the drawer and pulling out his pajama pants….He walked out of the room to the go to the other bathroom to change. Once he was gone….Evangeline let out the breath she'd been holding since she saw him in the doorway.

Closing the door she sat on the bed. She didn't know if she would be able to do this. She got up and went to his dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts. Sighing she walked in the bathroom to shower and change.

John went to the closet in the hallway and got some blankets and pillows. He was such an idiot. Making a move on her like that. After everything he's put her through. He felt like kicking himself.

Sitting on the couch he listened as she moved around the room. He wondered what she was doing behind that closed door. He envisioned her nakedness under his sheets. The idea that she was so close would make it impossible to sleep through the night. 

Evangeline lay on top of the sheets. His scent was all over the bed. It was making her crazy. She closed her eyes to try to force it out of her mind but flashes of their lovemaking in this room kept popping up in her head. Then she heard a soft knock at the door. 

Sitting up she contemplated not answering it for a minute. But her desire for him took over forcing her to the door. She unlocked and opened it nervous with anticipation.

He looked at her standing in front of him in one of his wife beaters and her panties. Her breast swelled under the t-shirt revealing more than she intended. She noticed his gaze on her body and made no move to cover herself.

Taking his hand he traced the contour of her face and then the inside of her neck. "I just wanted to say goodnight" he said under his breath

She moved closer into his space. "Good night" she said with her face only inches from his. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and lightly licked her upper lip. Slowly she opened her mouth reaching for his tongue with hers. He took his arm and moved it around her waist and pulling her to him. Moaning she allowed him to scoop her up. The onslaught of his kisses was more intense now and she fought hard to catch her breath.

He moved her to the wall next to door and pressed her against it. Putting her hands in his hair she forced his face closer to hers. He took his hand and forced it under her shirt gently grabbing her left nipple and softly twisting it with her two fingers. She moaned through her kiss and then moved her head away from his "John we shouldn't" she said breathlessly

He pressed the power of his manhood that was raised inside his pants up against her. "Are you sure?" he asked

She looked in his deep blue eyes and lost whatever fight she had left in her. She kissed him again. He scooped her up and took her to the bed. She held onto him as he lowered her to bed. He stopped kissing her an looked into her face "Evangeline I'm sorry for hurting you. If what we are about to do will cause you more pain tell me now and I will stop."

"John…I don't want to over think this. All I know is that I need you now. I need you to need me," she said looking in his face with longing in her eyes.

He kissed her again and moved his hand to her waist and pulled down her g-string. She moved her legs to escape it. He kissed her neck and helped her raise the t-shirt she had on above her head.

She lay beneath him completely exposed.

He stopped kissing her to appreciate her beauty. It had been so long since he had her with him like this. She saw him soaking in her body and felt more aroused. She felt him slip his hand between her thighs spreading her legs. Using his index finger he massaged her clitoris. She closed her eyes and let him awaken her body. Llowering his head to her breast he took it in his mouth lciking her nipple forcing her moans to grow louder.

He rolled on top of her and pushed his way in. She reached above her head and grabbed the headboard. Keeping her eyes closed and forcing any doubts from her mind. For tonight in this moment it was just them again. There was no one else in the world but them.

He stared down at her and saw the tear that slipped out of the corner of her eye. Kissing her eye he leaned into her ear. "Please don't cry. I never meant to hurt you."

She heard the words and they helped heal some of the scars on her heart. Throwing her arms around his shoulder she held on tighter feeling him quicken his pace.

She didn't want to think of the pain in her heart. Instead she focused on the ecstasy he was giving her in that moment.

He kissed her again and then without warning turned her over while he was still inside of her. She was relieved to feel his weight against her back and grabbed the headboard again to ease the pressure she felt from his continued invasion of her love. She put her face in the pillow and let go tears.  
Tears of Joy.   
Tears of Love.  
Tears of Longing.  
Tears of Pain.  
Tears of Regret.  
Tears of Betrayal.

She felt his hand slip under her as he continued his pace. Using his finger he massaged her clitoris during their lovemaking intensifying the pleasure and forcing her to climax with him in that moment. When it was done they lay there with him still inside of her. His weight on her back was comforting.

Slowly pulling out he rolled off her. She turned her head in the opposite direction.

She couldn't look at him.

He laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. Turning his head to her he whispered again "I'm sorry"

Letting the tears flow and remained silent.


End file.
